Hésitation
by Nodoka997
Summary: "Et la main tremble, tremble si fort qu'un instant, il doute qu'il soit capable de tenir plus longtemps l'arme au creux de son poing convulsivement crispé." En un instant d'hésitation, la roue tourne. Les événements changent. Mais peut-on vraiment modifier le cours du destin ? Tromper la mort, ça n'arrive que dans les contes de fée... Three-Shot UM. Épilogue enfin mis en ligne !
1. Matin

Bon, j'étais censée attendre d'avoir terminée ce Three-Shot avant de le poster, parce que l'inspiration est capable de me lâcher aux pires moments possibles. En plus j'ai pas répondu à toutes mes reviews ni à mes MPs. Mais bon, on se refait pas. En mettant en place les derniers éléments pour finaliser ma fanfic (les petites comptines glauques de début et vous verrez quoi à la fin), j'étais tellement excitée que j'ai pas résisté à la tentation. Désolée.

Ah, et aussi, si vous êtes dans une phase où vous voulez vous détendre ou rigoler, et bah cliquez sur la croix rouge DE TOUTE URGENCE. C'est l'univers UM, et l'univers UM c'est pas pour les bisounours ! Donc je vous préviens, c'est glauque, peut-être même trash, voire carrément dépressif. (Personne va vouloir lire ça en fait)  
Si vous êtes des masochistes finis ou si vous vous demandez simplement ce que j'ai pu pondre... Bienvenue, adieu... *rire apocalyptique*

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Matin**

 _Vaillant, vaillant commissaire s'en va le matin, dur et déterminé, il va tuer les méchants, il va tuer les méchants !_

 _Vaillant, vaillant commissaire se fait avoir, et le méchant le casse, le casse en chantant !_

 _Vaillant, vaillant commissaire a perdu, mais pas d'inquiétude, pas d'inquiétude, il se relèvera en hurlant !_

 **.**

 **.**

Le bruit sourd et puissant d'une détonation. Muet soudainement, le commissaire regarde son estomac, perforé d'une balle. La douleur fuse en un éclair, explosive, le rendant pantelant et incapable d'émettre un son. Il ne crie pas. Il ne criera pas. Par fierté et par honneur, une dernière fois, les dernières bribes qu'il n'a pas encore perdues dans sa misérable supplication.

Il regarde le Tueur. Et il _comprend_. Parce que devant lui, les yeux de son bourreau n'expriment ni de la joie, ni du soulagement, ni de la rage. Ce qui s'y reflète ressemble à un sentiment confus d'enfant perdu, comme si le tueur en série en face de lui avait rajeuni, comme si ses crimes, en cet instant, n'existaient plus. Et la main tremble, tremble si fort qu'un instant, il doute qu'il soit capable de tenir plus longtemps l'arme au creux de son poing convulsivement crispé.

Alors, le commissaire bombe le torse malgré la douleur.

Pan !

Le corps s'arque dans un sursaut sous l'impact puissant de la balle.

Pan !

L'homme relâche tous ses muscles bandés, s'étouffant presque dans le sang qui obstrue sa gorge.

Pan !

Une respiration saccadée le fait agoniser alors que ses yeux luttent pour rester ouverts.

Pan !

La tête retombe. Pas un son.

C'est sa victoire.

 **.**

 _ **\- Répondez... Répondez, commissaire !**_

 _Des flics inquiets voient celui qui représente leur modèle attaché, couvert de sang, quatre impacts de balles bien visibles sur son corps presque nu et musclé. Il est fébrilement examiné par les plus téméraires l'angoisse se fait palpable, matérielle, alourdit les cœurs et les esprits._

 _ **\- Est-ce qu'il est... ?**_

 _On prend son pouls._

 _Et soudain un frémissement sous les deux doigts. Faible, irrégulier, mais miraculeusement présent._

 _Le hurlement des sirènes déchire le silence de la nuit et les rues s'illuminent sous la lumière sanglante des gyrophares._

 **.**

Il ouvre les yeux en hurlant. Pas le meilleur réveil expérimenté, bien que ce ne soit pas si rare.

Une douleur aiguë jaillit dans quatre endroits précis de son anatomie et son crie s'intensifie, le faisant gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge. Il entend confusément des pas précipités vers lui et des voix affolées, mais ne parvient pas à y prêter attention. Des mains palpent son corps et dans un réflexe de défense, il tente de balancer son poing... mais quelque chose le cloue au sol et empêche l'action.

La panique et la douleur se décuplent, des vestiges de sa dernière descente infernale dans l'inconscience se rejouant en boucle dans son esprit anarchique et il se débat comme un beau diable. Ses pensées ont perdu toute cohérence sous son instinct désespéré de survie et des larmes de frayeur s'échappent de ses yeux.

Plus pathétique qu'il ne l'a jamais été, le commissaire déchu expulse un nouveau beuglement, essayant de s'extirper des bras inconnus qui veulent le retenir.

Puis soudain, il s'arrête. La douleur s'estompe et son corps devient plus mou malgré ses tentatives rageuses pour se dégager. Ses paupières se ferment sous sa respiration chaotique.

Noir.

 **.**

Il n'arrive pas à entrouvrir les paupières alors qu'il gémit. Son corps s'embrase, ne lui laisse aucun répit, l'empêchant même d'émettre d'autres sons que des râles de souffrance. Il a si mal...

Des voix tourbillonnent autour de lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens, déflagrations d'armes à feu se faisant entendre tout autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse prendre part à l'assaut.

 **\- Augmentez sa dose de morphine !**

 **\- Sa fièvre ne baisse pas...**

 **\- Il tachycardise !**

 **\- Si ça continue on va le perdre !**

 **\- Qui est l'idiot qui lui a donné plus de morphine ?!**

 **\- Il risque d'y devenir accro !**

 **\- Il faut ralentir son cœur avant qu'il ne nous claque entre les doigts !**

 **\- Docteur, il...**

Inconscience bienvenue.

 **.**

Il se réveille en grognant. Sa tête pulse de manière ininterrompue et l'empêche de réfléchir.

 **\- Vous êtes réveillé ?**

Il entrouvre un œil. Le referme.

 **\- Commissaire ?**

Un sursaut. Il se reconnaît dans ce titre plus que dans n'importe quel autre. C'est une partie intégrante de son identité, bien plus que son propre nom, et ça le persuade d'ouvrir prudemment les yeux. La lumière lui brûle la rétine en profondeur, mais il ne flanche pas. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semble une éternité, son esprit n'est pas envahi par un épais brouillard cotonneux. Mais la douleur menace de le renvoyer dans l'inconscience aussi sec s'il ne la canalise pas.

 **\- Putain...** murmure-t-il.

Sa langue est pâteuse, sa voix rauque et sa gorge sèche. Une main lui apporte obligeamment un verre et l'aide à dégager sa bouche par une eau fraîche bienvenue. Sitôt que l'action est finie le commissaire se mord la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même. N'y a-il pas pire faiblesse que d'accepter l'aide d'autrui alors qu'on ne le connaît même pas ? Ce n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire d'à quel point il est tombé bas, et une fureur familière se met à bouillonner dans ses veines, rendant le temps d'un battement de cils la douleur un peu plus supportable.

 **\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, quel est votre seuil de douleur ?**

 _Dix_ , veut-il dire aussitôt. À la place il répond six. Sa pompe à morphine est ajustée en conséquence.

Ça l'énerve de ne pas voir à quoi ressemble la personne qui lui parle. C'est une femme, d'après son ton mélodieux et ses fins de phrases qui partent dans des aigus un peu chiants, mais il a besoin d'une reconnaissance faciale pour réellement la situer.

Il tente donc de se lever en poussant sans douceur sur ses avants-bras, mais retombe en un grognement de douleur. Putain de bordel de merde sa mère la pute, ça fait super mal !

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas censé bouger !** s'affole la femme en se précipitant vers lui.

Enfin il peut la voir. C'est une infirmière qui le surplombe avec un air soucieux, plutôt mignonne avec ses jolies tâches de rousseur qui rehaussent ses joues. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien agréable sont retenus en une queue de cheval simple qui retombe sur sa clavicule alors qu'elle se penche vers lui. En somme, une femme banale, peu charismatique mais assez jolie, dont le physique peut s'imprimer dans la tête, mais seulement au bout de plusieurs rencontres, à moins qu'une ne soit particulièrement traumatisante ou qu'on la force à rester dans notre rétine. En ce point elle ressemble à son tueur en série.

Cependant elle a l'air réellement concernée par son cas, elle qui ne le connaît pas. Un instant, cela le fait se sentir bien, le réchauffant d'une douce chaleur et lui rappelant des temps oubliés, quand il était moins colérique, moins nerveux, plus souriant. L'impression disparaît, la chaleur persiste. Elle est gentille...

Quand elle part après lui avoir arraché de mauvaise foi la promesse qu'il ne se remettra pas à bouger imprudemment, il remet la dose de morphine à son maximum, se laissant glisser dans les limbes torturées de son cerveau.

Il ne veut pas se réveiller.

 **.**

Il étouffe. Les mains du tueur s'agrippent autour de son cou et il suffoque, tentant en vain d'aspirer la moindre parcelle d'air. Il va mourir. Comme un chien. Comme un lâche. En ayant perdu toute dignité. Ce fils de pute est en train de l'avoir et il ne peut rien faire pour...

 **\- Commissaire !**

La voix, féminine et douce, ne correspond pas à ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que...

 **\- Commissaire !**

L'homme reprend son souffle avec le désespoir du noyé, se tendant comme un ressort dans son lit d'hôpital. Son cœur bat la chamade et refuse de se calmer, et il lui faut un long moment avant de remarquer que les murs et le plafonds blancs qui l'entourent sont loin de ressembler à une certaine cave.

Ce con lui a tiré quatre balles, il ne l'a pas étranglé. Et voilà qu'il se met à rêver d'autres façons avec lesquelles cet enfoiré aurait pu en finir avec lui.

L'infirmière soucieuse est là, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Le commissaire est ramené une vingtaine d'années en arrière, lorsque sa mère le soulageait d'un mauvais rêve tout en lui caressant la tête... avant de se dégager brusquement et sèchement sous la moue peinée de la jeune femme qu'il ignore. Sa mère est morte. Ne reviendra pas. Et ce n'est pas une présence quelconque qui le fera se sentir moins seul.

 **\- Ça va, putain !** aboie-t-il méchamment.

Les yeux de l'infirmière brillent alors qu'elle s'en va. Il ferme les yeux après avoir rempli son organisme de morphine.

S'il en prend assez, peut-être que...

 **.**

 **\- Bonjour, commissaire.**

Cet appel, froid, impersonnel, mais avec une légère pointe de respect, le réveille immédiatement. Il laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

 **\- Je suis encore commissaire ?**

Le policier tressaille.

 **\- L'administration... est compliquée,** répond-il soigneusement.

 **\- Mon cul,** réplique le brun. **Ces connards m'ont évincé juste parce qu'un flic qui ne respecte pas la procédure fait trop de paperasse chiante à remplir et de mauvaise pub à éviter.**

Le policier lance un regard évasif dans un coin de la pièce.

 **\- Bon,** reprend abruptement – l'ex ? – commissaire, **t'es pas venu causer chiffons. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ?**

Visiblement un peu impressionné par son – presque légendaire – franc-parler, le flic tente de reprendre un peu contenance avant d'expliquer :

 **\- Nous voudrions votre déposition. Vous étiez trop peu conscient avant pour qu'on vous considère comme lucide, mais maintenant...**

Le commissaire ricane, plus amer encore. Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'il peut rester éveillé plus de quatre heures à la suite, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps.

 **\- Qui s'occupe de la chasse du tueur en série maintenant ?** ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander douloureusement.

 **\- Comme on n'a pas de nouvelles concrètes depuis deux mois, le budget de l'État est consacré à d'autres priorités.**

 **\- PUTAIN DE GAMIN, TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!**

Surpris par ce coup d'éclat soudain, le jeune policier recule, mal à l'aise. L'ex-commissaire hurle, hors de lui :

 **\- DÉGAGE !**

 **\- Votre déposition...** tente le petit con.

Mais il recule bien vite quand le poing de son supérieur manque de lui écraser la mâchoire. Il finit par battre sagement en retraite sous les vociférations furieuses de l'homme qui, bien que cloué dans ce sinistre lit d'hôpital, reste impressionnant et menaçant.

L'infirmière désormais habituelle accourt en entendant le _bip_ régulier des machines s'accélérer dangereusement et en moins de quelques minutes elle est postée à sa droite, fidèle à son poste.

 **\- Combien de temps ?** demande-t-il d'une voix basse.

La jeune rousse ne comprend pas.

 **\- Hein ?** dit-elle stupidement.

 **\- DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS JE SUIS ICI, PUTAIN ?!**

 **\- Dans votre état, un choc trop violent risquerait de...** commence-t-elle.

Il lui attrape le bras et lui serre avec force. Apeurée, elle tente de se dégager de sa poigne avec un couinement de douleur, mais il ne lâche pas, les yeux brûlant la traversant sans la voir, fixés sur son objectif.

 **\- Dis-moi. Depuis. Combien de PUTAIN de temps. Je. Suis. Ici !**

 **\- De... De... Depuis deux mois, vous êtes sorti du coma au bout d'un mois et demie.**

… _Quoi ?_

C'est une putain de blague. Comment a-t-il pu perdre _autant de temps_ ? Sonné, le commissaire relâche mécaniquement la jeune femme, qui se s'éloigne aussitôt en gémissant. Deux mois ? Deux mois ?!

C'est pas possible, il va se réveiller, c'est... _**« C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Je veux savoir ! »**_ Le policier frissonne violemment, empli d'une même impuissance que celle dans cette cave dont il se souviendra des moindres recoins éclairés par des projecteurs blanchâtres. Des projecteurs, hein... C'est vrai que ce petit salopard avait toujours apprécié les mises en scène théâtrales.

 **\- Pas possible...** laisse-t-il échapper malgré lui, refusant d'y croire malgré la logique implacable du fait.

Ça colle. Le tueur a arrêté de faire du bruit juste après son l'exécution de celui qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver, et le policier disait que ça faisait deux mois. Merde, ça colle parfaitement.

 **\- Com... Commissaire ?** demande craintivement l'infirmière qu'il pensait partie.

La lassitude l'envahit tout entier, laissant s'évaporer la sensation familière et en un sens presque réconfortante de la colère. Sans cette rage qui l'anime, sans cette fureur comme moteur, l'homme est une coquille vide et inutile. Et c'est exactement comme ça qu'il se sent à cet instant précis. Une coquille vide et inutile.

 **\- Je ne suis plus commissaire...** soupire-t-il, exténué tout à coup.

Il n'est plus rien. Il ne sait même pas l'étendue des dommages sur son propre corps, une quelconque psychologue qu'il a envoyé bouler lors d'un de ses réveils désastreux ayant certifié qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de révélations trop marquantes tant que son état n'est pas stable. Ce que cette conne ne sait pas, c'est que ne pas savoir le tue. Littéralement.

Être – enfin – au courant du temps qu'il a passé à l'hôpital l'accable mais paradoxalement, le soulage profondément. Il a enfin un contrôle sur quelque chose ; il _sait_. Il ne veut plus se faire surprendre comme la dernière fois, ne veut plus se rendre compte que depuis le début il avait fait une erreur. Plus jamais ça. Jamais.

Le brun se rend compte qu'il tremble de manière irrésistible seulement lorsque deux bras s'enroulent maladroitement autour de ses épaules et avec humeur, pense d'abord à se dégager sans autre forme de cérémonie. Mais dans son amorce de geste, il se fige. Parce que l'infirmière rousse qui lui offre sa chaleur et son réconfort tremble presque autant que lui, certainement encore terrifiée de son accès de violence précédent. Et néanmoins elle reste, pas par pitié ni par mépris, mais par compassion.

Les gens trop gentils ne font jamais long feu dans son métier.

Pourtant l'ex-commissaire accepte cette étreinte fragile, parce qu'il est peut-être plus fragile encore, et parce que par ce geste, l'infirmière a réchauffé son cœur si fermé à l'affection. Il s'autorise un instant, juste un instant, à se laisser aller, à faire un peu tomber sa carapace, et il ferme les yeux.

Elle ne le lâche pas jusqu'à entendre une respiration régulière et apaisée.

 **.**

 _ **\- Maman, j'ai peur...**_

 _ **\- Chut, tout va bien, François. Tu vas te cacher là et ne pas faire de bruit, d'accord ? Tout va bien...**_

L'homme se réveille en sursaut, les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, et le bruit assourdissant des machines montrant la brutale montée d'adrénaline qui a fait sensiblement augmenter son rythme cardiaque lui permet de se reconnaître rapidement. Excédé cependant par ce vacarme qui semble allègrement lui arracher les tympans, il enlève rageusement les électrodes qui parsèment son corps. Il en a marre de cette merde, de toute façon. S'il doit crever à cause de son cœur, et bien soit. Il n'est plus à une ironie près.

De nouveau dans le silence, l'ex-commissaire soupire. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas rêvé ou même pensé à son enfance ? Le début de tout, le mécanisme qui a enclenché la machine... Habituellement il faisait toujours tout pour l'occulter, poussant parfois le vice jusqu'à s'aider avec l'alcool, mais son hospitalisation a mis sa tête et ses souvenirs sens-dessus sens-dessous, en plus de l'affection et la douceur de la jeune femme rousse qui lui ont rappelé celles de sa mère.

 **\- Commissaire !**

L'appellation, bien qu'à présent mensongère, le soulage, lui offrant un repère alors qu'il en manque cruellement, et il remercie silencieusement... une infirmière, il ne sait pas qui, qui n'est pas la rousse.

Il néglige la nuée de personnes en blouses blanches qui fourmillent désormais autour de sa chambre qui a définitivement perdu son calme et se focalise seulement sur celle qui allume brusquement sa lumière et l'observe les yeux perçants.

 **\- Fausse alerte,** déclare-t-elle à ses collègues, qui soupirent – de soulagement ou de déception d'avoir manqué un événement qui semblait s'avérer palpitant ?

Il faut qu'il arrête, il voit le mal même chez les gens qui consacrent leur carrière à soigner. En même temps, songe-t-il en s'évadant de nouveau du moment présent, quand il était gosse, il pensait qu'être flic était quelque chose d'honorable. Le nombre de flics ripoux, d'arrestations avortées, d'enfermements ratés pour manque de preuves et d'interrogatoire infructueux avait fini par transformer sa vision des choses. C'est toujours la même chose : c'est toujours ce qui semble le plus blanc qu'il faut regarder de plus près.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'arracher les électrodes ? On a cru à un arrêt cardiaque !** gronde l'infirmière, clairement mécontente, confirmant ce qu'il avait supposé en apercevant fugacement le chariot de réa s'éloigner.

L'autre est mieux, décide-t-il en voyant la mine patibulaire de l'infirmière.

Cependant, elle ne fait pas un geste pour replacer ce qu'il a enlevé. Un point pour elle.

 **\- Où est l'infirmière rousse ?** demande-t-il, ignorant complètement la remontrance de la femme, ce qui semble grandement l'agacer.

 **\- L'infirmière rousse ?**

 **\- Oui, celle que je vois tout le temps normalement,** répond-t-il, se rendant compte seulement à cet instant qu'il ne connaît pas son nom.

 **\- Vous savez,** réplique-t-elle brusquement, **elle n'est pas à votre service constamment, elle a besoin de se reposer... accessoirement** _ **dormir**_ **,** ajoute-t-elle sarcastiquement. **Déjà qu'elle fait parler d'elle dans tout le service parce qu'elle enchaîne les heures supplémentaires pour un seul patient... Vous,** précise-t-elle sous la moue décontenancée du « patient ».

Il ne sait que répondre, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette révélation. Ça le laisse un instant déboussolé, et il déteste être déboussolé. Aussi, la colère rassurante et familière remplace bientôt son précédent sentiment, et il réplique, acerbe :

 **\- C'est son choix, pas le mien.**

 **\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle vous trouve, en tout cas,** grogne son interlocutrice.

Le franc-parler de la femme ressemble au sien, et il se demande si elle aussi, elle a quelques soucis avec la hiérarchie. Cette manière brute de parler, sans prendre de gants, c'est avec celle-là qu'il est le plus à l'aise, et l'ex-commissaire décide que même si elle est énervante, il l'apprécie. Ça fait du bien, enfin quelqu'un qui dit clairement ce qu'il pense, plutôt que de toujours hésiter, observer ses réactions, parfois même le craindre.

Son léger sourire s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque l'infirmière se penche vers sa pompe à morphine et baisse la dose, réveillant ses douleurs endormies. Sa grimace doit parler d'elle-même, puisque la jeune femme explique, avec un peu plus de douceur cette fois, mais toujours abrupte :

 **\- Faut pas que vous vous y habituiez trop, faudra bien s'en passer un moment. On va baisser progressivement les doses.**

Parce qu'ils vont baisser plus que ça ? Déjà l'homme sent la douleur le malmener, apportant avec elle des flash-back indésirés d'incompréhension, de désespoir et de déchéance. Il n'aime pas ça du tout, et il n'a pas besoin des machines pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque pour se rendre compte qu'encore une fois, il accélère. D'une tape bourrue sur l'épaule et d'un **« Bon courage »** sur le bout des lèvres, l'infirmière le laisse seul face à sa souffrance et ses souvenirs.

Il laisse un gémissement lui échapper lorsqu'il est sûr que personne ne le voit, tentant pathétiquement d'atteindre la pompe à morphine que l'infirmière, pas bête, a mis hors de portée. Incapable de s'appuyer sur ses bras, il tente de s'aider seulement de ses abdominaux, tendant la main au maximum, mais tombe de son lit en une mêlée sombre de bras et de jambes. Il se retint de hurler, poussant une bordée de jurons d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée, et tente de se dépêtrer de la couverture qui a accompagné sa chute. L'effort l'épuise, il parvient presque miraculeusement à se remettre dans le lit par une torsion du corps incongrue, et il se retrouve dans l'exacte position qu'il avait à peine quelques minutes auparavant, jurant plus fort.

Un voile s'abat sur sa conscience, et il sombre les dents serrées.

 **.**

À peine a-t-il le temps d'émerger qu'il entend, encore un peu hagard :

 **\- On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.**

 **\- Et ?** lance-t-il d'un air agressif, pas d'humeur à paraître poli.

 **\- Pourquoi avez-vous enlevé le moniteur cardiaque ?**

 **\- Trop bruyant putain.**

 **\- D'accord, ça peut paraître un peu énervant, mais de là à être qualifié de bruyant...** débute-t-elle avant de comprendre soudainement : **Encore un réveil difficile ?**

 **\- Occupe-toi de ton cul,** grogne-t-il, lui donnant implicitement raison par sa colère qui s'intensifie.

Elle ne se formalise pas de sa brutalité et sa vulgarité, habituée à présent. Ce qui, en un sens, est encore pire. Mais pourquoi lui consacre-t-elle autant de son temps alors que depuis le début il joue au véritable connard avec elle ? C'est quelque chose qui le dépasse.

Il veut relever la tête mais une douleur aussi subite qu'inattendue le paralyse immédiatement, le laissant pantelant et essoufflé, et il se sent devenir livide tandis qu'une goutte de transpiration roule le long de sa tempe.

 **\- Ça va ?!** s'inquiète aussitôt la rousse.

 **\- Bordel de merde, tu vois bien que non !** aboie-t-il en gardant la mâchoire résolument contractée. **Je suis loin d'aller bien ! Je ne peux pas me relever sans souffrir et je ne sais même pas à quel point mon corps est endommagé... Comment veux-tu que ça aille bien, putain ?!**

 **\- Désolée,** s'excuse l'infirmière.

Il en a rien à foutre de ses excuses, il veut savoir. Il se redresse comme il peut sur ses oreillers, ignorant la douleur qui afflue et la regarde droit dans les yeux :

 **\- Dis-moi.**

Elle sait ce qu'elle lui demande – ça se voit dans son regard – mais répond :

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- L'état de mon corps.**

Elle baisse les yeux il lui relève la tête sans méchanceté et ancre ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il a fini par comprendre deux-trois trucs avec la jeune femme rousse, et s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il a retenu, c'est qu'elle est incapable de mentir en regardant quelqu'un.

 **\- Je n'ai pas le droit de...**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Elle hausse les sourcils, stupéfaite. Ces simples mots lui ont arraché la gorge, mais c'était le prix à payer pour annihiler complètement sa résistance. Maintenant, il le sait, elle va craquer.

Les gens trop gentils ne font jamais long feu dans son métier. C'est la loi de la jungle, et aujourd'hui il utilise honteusement ses avantages, manipulant la jeune femme en lui exposant sa propre faiblesse. La manœuvre, bien que particulièrement désagréable, est efficace avec les personnes comme elle, et il ne veut plus perdre de temps à rester dans le flou.

Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle soupire ; il a gagné et ils le savent tous les deux.

 **\- Quatre balles ont perforé votre corps. La première, dans votre estomac** – la seule dont il se souvient – **était trop risquée à retirer le plus sûr était de la laisser dans votre corps comme elle n'a traversé que la première paroi. Nous avons recousu la blessure, mais les points de suture sont encore fragiles, et vous ne pouvez toujours rien manger de solide.**

Cela explique au moins pourquoi des tubes l'alimentent depuis deux mois – d'ailleurs, dès qu'il avait été en mesure de rester éveillé plus de dix minutes, il avait catégoriquement refusé qu'on lui remette les autres tubes, ceux qui lui permettaient de rejeter les déchets sans marcher jusqu'aux toilettes. Il garde ses pensées peu plaisantes pour lui et écoute la suite.

 **\- La deuxième est passé de justesse à côté de votre artère fémorale : vous avez beaucoup de chance. Elle a simplement traversé votre cuisse droite, et une partie de l'impact a ainsi pu vous être épargné. Mais ça représente tout de même un trou dans votre jambe, et vous sentirez la douleur, bien que moins forte, probablement toute votre vie vous appuyer dessus est fortement déconseillé.**

Mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise nouvelle. Et il reste encore deux balles. Plus insidieuse et dévastatrice que la rage, la peur se glisse sournoisement en lui, glaçant son corps et ralentissant sa réflexion. Il garde un visage de marbre, tentant de discrètement maîtriser son souffle qui s'emballe.

 **\- La troisième a épargné le cœur puisqu'elle a ripé sur vos côtes. Elles sont cassées, et le seul remède, c'est le temps et les antidouleurs. Comme elles n'ont perforé aucun organe interne, il n'y a qu'à attendre.**

Dernière balle.

 **\- La quatrième balle...** annonce-t-elle, hésitante, avant de se reprendre d'une voix tremblotante. **Elle a traversé votre cou.**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

Le cri a fusé sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Comment peut-il simplement être en mesure de parler si...

 **\- C'était au-dessus de votre clavicule,** s'empresse d'ajouter l'infirmière. **Vous avez perdu tellement de sang qu'on a du vous transfuser plus de dix unités, mais ni vos cordes vocales, ni votre carotide n'ont été touchées.**

Ce qui semble plutôt évident, se retient-il de soupirer. Il n'est ni mort ni muet, il aurait pu faire cette constatation de lui-même.

 **\- Finalement, le plus inquiétant était votre perte de sang massive,** dit la rousse d'une petite voix. **Vous boiterez, mais votre vie n'est pas en danger.**

Il souffre le martyre, mais son intégrité physique est presque complète. Et c'est pour _ça_ que cette pute de psychologue ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse l'étendue de ses blessures ? Quelle conne. Les nouvelles le rassurent plus qu'autre chose.

L'ex-commissaire fronce les sourcils soudain minute...

 **\- C'est incroyable. Vous êtes tellement chanceux qu'on pourrait vous considérer comme miraculé.**

Chanceux, oui. Bien trop chanceux pour que ce soit le simple fruit du hasard.

L'ex-commissaire écarquille soudainement les yeux, venant d'assembler les dernières pièces du puzzle qui lui résistait depuis sa lucidité retrouvée. L'auteur de toutes ses blessures est un tueur en série un tueur professionnel, donc. Pourtant, en quatre coups de feu, il a été incapable de blesser mortellement son pire ennemi. Que ce soit consciemment ou inconsciemment, le Tueur l'a épargné.

L'homme alité se retient de hurler de rage. Il y a deux mois, dans cette cave sombre et humide, il avait cru tout perdre, avant de voir l'expression de celui qu'il avait si longtemps pourchassé. Il avait perdu son honneur, sa fierté, son acolyte, son charisme et sa dignité. Mais juste avant de recevoir les balles, il avait _vu_ le visage du Tueur, avait _compris_ qu'il avait gagné. Pour lui, ça restait encore le meilleur moyen de disparaître du tableau.

Et maintenant, ce dernier coup d'éclat lui est aussi retiré. Il pensait finir non pas en héros, mais au moins en homme, et il se retrouve en ex-flic déchu et faiblard coincé dans un lit d'hôpital et accro à la morphine. Il n'est plus rien. Le Tueur lui a tout enlevé.

L'abattement saisit le commissaire, douchant sa colère par un sceau d'eau glacée et inévitable.

 **\- Euh... Commissaire ?** demande l'infirmière rousse, inquiète de son silence prolongé.

Et en cet instant, alors qu'il se met à haïr cette jeune femme qui l'a rendu faible et dépendant, alors qu'il la hait pour lui rappeler sa déchéance par un unique mot, il se décide. Il a toujours été un homme d'action. Et il est incroyablement rancunier.

 **\- Je ne suis plus commissaire,** crache-t-il venimeusement, et par un effort bien plus facile qu'il ne devrait l'être grâce au mélange dévastateur d'adrénaline et de fureur complètement libérée, il se relève et met un bras autour du cou frêle de la femme délicate.

Il se met à se complaire dans cette rage, à l'embrasser et la garder contre lui, et chuchote à la rousse d'une voix dangereusement basse :

 **\- Un cri, un mouvement suspect, un faux pas, et je te brise la nuque. Compris ?**

L'infirmière hoche frénétiquement la tête, terrifiée.

 **\- Bien,** murmure-t-il à son oreille, la voyant frissonner de peur alors qu'il a réduit encore l'espace entre eux. **Maintenant tu me conduis aux réserves de morphine.**

La rousse ne cherche pas un instant à comprendre, se dirigeant à l'instinct comme le ferait un animal traqué. Il ne sait pas l'heure, mais il doit être assez tôt car ils ne rencontrent personne sur leur chemin. Sa paranoïa exacerbée par des années de poursuite d'individus tous plus retors les uns que les autres l'incite immédiatement à se méfier, et il garde cette idée dans un coin de la tête, accentuant sa pression sur la gorge de la femme pour la mettre en garde. Celle-ci tremble un peu plus encore, et un instant, l'ex-commissaire revoit fugacement ces mêmes tremblements se serrer avec force contre son corps anéanti, tentant de le réconforter en faisant fi de ses émotions primaires. Mais la colère, salvatrice, repousse ces souvenirs inutiles au loin, aveugle sa reconnaissance, étouffe son doute.

Ils passent plusieurs embranchements, et l'homme fait mentalement une carte de l'hôpital pour pouvoir sortir sans problèmes après. Arrivé devant la réserve, il ouvre la porte sèchement, un bras toujours enroulé autour du cou de sa victime, et se met à fourrer autant de seringues de morphine possibles dans un kit de premiers secours qu'il vide brutalement pour avoir plus de place.

Enfin il relâche la femme, et alors qu'il s'apprête à enfoncer dans son cou une dose de morphine pour l'endormir et éviter qu'elle ne prévienne tout le monde, elle le prend de vitesse en s'exclamant d'une voix implorante :

 **\- Arrêtez ! Vous... Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis. Je vous jure que si vous revenez dans votre chambre sans faire d'histoires,** supplie-t-elle, **je ne dirais rien. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, commissaire, je le sais ! Alors je vous en prie... Ne faites pas ça. Ne devenez pas quelque chose d'autre.**

Après un silence court mais particulièrement pesant, l'ex-commissaire finit par répondre :

 **\- C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Ce quelque chose d'autre... je le suis déjà.**

Et sous les yeux horrifiés de l'infirmière qui voit sa dernière étincelle d'espoir disparaître, il lui enfonce la totalité de l'aiguille dans le cou, la rattrapant lorsqu'elle tombe en arrière. Il s'injecte lui-même une forte dose dans la cuisse et attrape une blouse qu'il troque contre ses vêtements de patient.

Sans un regard en arrière, l'ex-commissaire quitte l'hôpital, les poings crispés et la mâchoire serrée. _La traque n'est pas finie._

Et tout ça aurait une conclusion, qu'elle quelle soit.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Monstre enchaîné_

 _Qui se dévoile_

 _Dans la pâleur du matin_

* * *

Hé oui, je suis passée à la phase "moi aussi j'écris des poèmes marchombres et je fais des références à Pierre Bottero parce que voilà MERDE". Petite dédicace à ton intention, **Mad Calypso**. J'ai en fait pensé à cet ajout après avoir reviewé ta fic si génialissime ( Au nom de la Liberté), et j'ai décidé de vraiment le faire il y a deux minutes. Putain tu me fais faire des merveilles (je me vante pas un peu là ? Ouais mais bon c'est toi **Mad** , tu fais des miracles. En plus on est même mariées maintenant BWEHEHEHE !)

Et encore plus grosse dédicace à... bah encore **Mad Calypso** en fait. Je pense que cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans sa fanfic  Humains (pluie de cœurs sur toi pour m'inspirer autant). J'espère d'ailleurs de tout cœur ne pas l'avoir plagiée, n'hésitez pas à le dire si vous trouvez que ça fait un peu trop de ressemblances pour être correct, je ne me vexerai pas, je me pose vraiment la question de si je suis légitime pour le coup ou pas. En fait, n'hésitez pas à reviewer tout court, parce que j'adore les reviews (non en fait je les déteste mais je suis maso, ha ha ha ha)

Merc d'avoir lu !


	2. Midi

Hey ! Ouais, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews sur le chapitre 1 (bon en fait j'ai pas fait pleins de trucs). Je suis une enflure.  
MAIS !  
J'aurais (très très) bientôt plus beaucoup de temps, et je compte répondre à ces reviews par MPs. De plus, j'étais hyper excitée de poster, du coup j'ai pas réussi à m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Pour moi, ce chapitre est le meilleur de l'histoire. Ouais, ça peut paraître vantard dit comme ça, mais bon, pour une fois que je me sens plutôt confiante à propos de ce que j'écris... En plus, comme promis (hein **Mad Calypso** ? :3), j'aborde mes propres théories sur le passé du Commissaire. Et j'adore tellement les théories sur le passé du Commissaire *^*  
Et puis, j'ai une autre excuse ! Je me suis concentrée sur les fics des autres, cette fois ^^ Bon, seulement The Hero du côté de **Mad Calypso** (et hoooooooo, c'est une fic sur UM, donc si vous lisez ma fic vous pouvez aussi faire un tour sur la sienne ! :3), mais surtout  Petit problème de concordance, La nouvelle quête et Les malheurs de Loki de **La Mandragore de Nantes** (allez les lire si c'est pas déjà fait sérieux, c'est trop drôle ! :D). OUAAAAAIS, J'AIME FAIRE DE LA PUB QUAND CA LE MERITE 8D

Bref, répondons aux reviews anonymes (chanceux, vous avez vos réponses avant les gens avec un compte du coup #NiqueLaLogique) !  
 **Pitch69** : Tu es adorable. Sérieux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde de bisounours, maintenant ! Non vraiment, autant de compliments d'un coup, ça a failli m'achever *se souvient encore du massage cardiaque* Merci ! :D  
 **Peter Queen** : Bon, toi, JE T'AIME, c'est officiel. Et j'adore le style de tes reviews bien à toi, c'est sympa de te reconnaître direct ! MAIS POURQUOI N'AS-TU PAS DE COMPTE ?! *cri du cœur* Bon, ensuite, tant mieux si tu es content que le Commissaire soit en vie mais... va-t-il le rester jusqu'à la fin ? 8D La structure des poèmes de fin adorables/mignons/sympathiques/jolis (barrer la mention inutile) vient du livre  Le Pacte des Marchombres de **Pierre Bottero**. Et comme d'autres personnes avant moi, je me suis inspirée de cet auteur fabuleux. Mais que tu pointes spécialement ça du doigt, ça me fait hyper plaisir, vraiment. Peut-être que j'ai réussi à m'approprier cette forme moi-même ? J'en serai comblée :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Midi**

 _Fatigué, fatigué commissaire part le midi, froid et furieux, pour traquer le méchant et lui faire mal, lui faire mal !_

 _Fatigué, fatigué commissaire devient pourtant comme le méchant, animal, animal !_

 _Fatigué, fatigué commissaire décide donc, pour le bien, d'être cannibale, cannibale !_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dis-moi, dans ce monde rempli de crasse et de décadence, en quoi es-tu meilleur ?_

Je voulais... faire bien les choses...

 _Mais faire bien les choses, ça ne t'arrive plus depuis longtemps. Tu n'es pas un homme bien, pas vrai ? Allez, avoue. C'est quoi, ton objectif ? Pourquoi être aussi acharné, aussi teigneux, aussi convaincu ? Alors que tout le monde te tourne le dos..._

Je voulais... les tuer, tous autant qu'ils sont !

 _Pourquoi ?_

Ah... Je ne sais pas...

 _Bien sûr que si, tu sais. Tu n'as pas oublié. Tu n'oublieras jamais._

Non... Je n'oublierais jamais... Le sang, la peur, les larmes qui déformaient son sourire... La haine...

 _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

 _Et dans tout ça, toute cette haine, le seul sentiment que tu as pu en retirer, le vrai sentiment, c'était la colère. Constante. Avilissante. Permanente._

C'est ce qui me permettait de ne pas me laisser mourir...

 _Dis-moi. Elle te permettait d'oublier, pas vrai ?_

Peut-être bien...

 _Menteur. Comme toujours. Acteur de ta propre scène de théâtre, tu tentes de tromper le public sans te rendre compte que tu joues sur les deux tableaux. Et que celui auquel tu as toujours menti, c'est toi-même._

C'est faux...

 _Menteur. Menteur ! Tu voulais oublier. Tu t'es réfugié dans la colère, espèce de faible. Coquille vide qui se remplit peu à peu de ressentiment jusqu'à oublier qu'à l'intérieur, un jour, il y avait un humain avec ses joies et ses peines._

C'est mieux comme ça...

 _Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu te répètes, chaque matin ? Qu'il vaut mieux faire semblant, et repousser toutes les émotions autre que la colère loin de toi ?_

Et alors ?!

 **.**

L'homme ouvre brutalement les yeux, haletant comme un beau diable, mettant quelques minutes à se recentrer sur sa situation. C'est en voyant sa main gauche sur le volant et sa main droite encore serrée sur l'aiguille enfoncée dans sa cuisse qu'il se souvient : après avoir volé une voiture, la douleur l'a empêché d'appuyer correctement sur l'accélérateur au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Il a du s'arrêter rapidement sur une aire d'autoroute pour rependre une injection de morphine. Puis ensuite... rien. Le noir. Quelques flash douloureux lui reviennent en mémoire et le torturent un instant, avant qu'il ne se ferme complètement. Il a du prendre trop de morphine d'un coup, et avoir des hallucinations. Il avait oublié que le produit qu'il mettait dans ses veines était aussi puissant. Soupirant péniblement, il jette un coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord. Il est resté inconscient une trentaine de minutes.

 _Merde !_ Il a frôlé le coma avec ces conneries. Putain de douleur qui ne veut pas le quitter. Le commissaire retire d'un coup sec l'aiguille, quelques gouttes de sang s'échappant de sa veine malmenée sous la violence du mouvement. Il n'y accorde pas d'importance. Il a retrouvé la trace du Tueur dans le meurtre d'un producteur et de deux actrices de films X de bas-étage. C'est bien le genre de ce connard fan de cinéma. Il semble se diriger vers le Nord, d'après la localisation du dernier meurtre – un homme retrouvé mort dont la dernière sortie était un film bas de gamme au cinéma. Et bien, que la chasse reprenne. Sauf que cette fois, il y a deux personnes à éliminer au lieu d'une.

Si un pincement au cœur a la fantaisie de le saisir, il ne remarque rien.

 **.**

 _Tu passes à côté de ta vie, idiot. Aveuglé par ta stupidité, tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte du regard inquiet de cette fliquette à chaque fois que tu partais chasser des tueurs._

Elle mérite mieux que moi...

 _Tu as vu ? Tu as vu, et tu as fait... Quoi ? Tu as ignoré ? Prétendu ? Fait semblant ? C'est la solution de facilité, ça._

Ce que je faisais était trop important pour se laisser distraire...

 _Excuses, pathétiques excuses. Arrête. Arrête de faire ça. Avoue une fois, une seule fois, que ce n'était pas pour protéger les gens que tu as fait ce boulot._

Ça changera quoi...

 _Rien. Ça ne changera rien. Demain, tu te laisseras de nouveau aveugler par ta colère, tu continueras de respirer sans te rendre compte que tu es déjà mort, et puis... et puis tu t'effondreras. Et tu recommenceras. Encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à la vraie mort, celle qui rend tes yeux vitreux et tes organes arrêtés._

Je ne sais pas faire autrement...

 _Non. Mais tu n'as jamais essayé non plus. À partir de ce jour-là, tu as juste... refusé de rire._

Qui es-tu pour me juger ?! Hein ?!

 _Pas trop tôt pour un sursaut de lucidité. Je suis ta conscience. Ou peut-être ton inconscience ? Je suis ce qui sait ce que tu es, mais que tu refuses de voir. Je suis ce que tu rejettes, renies, repousses. Je suis ton pire cauchemar parce que je suis une partie de toi. Je suis la vie, et ça t'effraie bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais je ne suis pas ton démon. Oh, non, je ne suis pas ton démon... Tes démons... Tes démons, c'est autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mes démons...

 _Tes démons... Nous savons très bien tous les deux leur visage. Et les démons, ça s'exorcise, pas vrai_?

Les démons doivent mourir...

 **.**

C'est la douleur de sa jambe combinée à celle de son épaule qui réveillent la forme gémissante et agitée qui ne parvient pas à trouver un sommeil paisible. Il a l'impression qu'on lui martèle quelque chose dans le crâne dès qu'il ferme les yeux, mais aussitôt sa lucidité retrouvée, il ne parvient pas à se rappeler de cette conversation que son esprit semble s'auto-infliger. C'est d'une frustration et d'un agacement monumentaux.

Il a continué à rouler le plus longtemps possible avant de laisser la voiture abandonnée sur le bas-côté. Rester trop longtemps dans une voiture volée n'est jamais une stratégie intelligente. Bien qu'il doive se déplacer vite et qu'il n'est pas vraiment en état de se mettre à la randonnée, il est loin d'être idiot. Il connaît un peu le métier, quand même. Et il n'a pas besoin d'avoir des flics au cul qui l'empêcheraient de faire ce qu'il prévoit.

Quand il pense qu'il y a peu, il y était encore, dans la police...

Le commissaire grogne et se recouche sur le banc de fortune qu'il a trouvé dans ce parc désert.

 **.**

 _Allez, admets-le. Cette chasse à l'homme insensée, cette niaque qui ne te quittait pas. Tout ça... C'était pour le tuer, pas vrai ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il vive._

Un jour je te trouverais... Un jour je t'attraperais... Et je te tuerais !

 _C'était ce que tu voulais, depuis le tout début._

La justice je m'en fous ! Le pouvoir je m'en fous !

 _Il y a bien longtemps que tu as oublié ces concepts._

Bien longtemps...

 _Et on en revient à ce que tu veux oublier. À ce jour, parmi tous les autres. À ce gamin effrayé qui est devenu éprouvé par la vie. À cette loque humaine qui a perdu sa raison de se battre._

Je veux oublier...

 _Et pourtant tu te rappelles, chaque jour de ton simulacre de vie. Tu te rappelles, tu souffres, tu noies cette peine dans la colère et la violence. C'est tellement... **banal** , finalement. _

Ces cris... Ces pleurs... Ce sang...

 _Rappelle-toi de ces mots que tu as prononcé..._

« Maman... J'ai peur »...

 _Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?_

Je... Je ne...

 _QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE T'A RÉPONDU ?!_

Arrête ! Arrête...

 **.**

Une voix alarmée parvient à percer le semi-sommeil désagréable dans lequel il était. On lui secoue doucement mais fermement la mauvaise épaule, et la souffrance achève son réveil contraint.

 **\- Allez mon gars, désolé mais tu peux pas dormir là. C'est interdit !**

 **\- Casse-toi...** répond le commissaire aimablement, encore dans le cirage.

Peut-être un peu déstabilisé par le ton tranchant et sans réplique de celui qu'il croit être un pauvre SDF n'ayant nulle part où dormir – ouais, en fait il est pas si loin de la vérité, réalise le blessé avec un pragmatisme frôlant le défaitisme – le passant se tait un instant. Mais d'un coup il devient plus insistant, arguant en secouant de plus belle l'épaule endolorie du commissaire :

 **\- Allez casse-toi, les flics vont pas tarder et je veux pas de problèmes dans mon parc !**

 _Oh. Comme c'est étonnant._ Ce n'était donc pas pour protéger le clochard couché sur un banc qu'il lui demandait de déguerpir, mais bien pour couvrir sa propre peau. Ce mec était donc le propriétaire de ce joli parc.

 _Parc de merde. Propriétaire de merde._

Mais alors que le propriétaire s'énerve et malmène avec force l'épaule de l'autre qui, trop ankylosé pour lui foutre un pain, ne peut pour l'instant que subir son impatience, des seringues remplies de morphine tombent par terre. Certaines se brisent sous le choc. Le commissaire en oublie aussitôt ses membres gourds, se redressant d'un coup, effrayant par là le vieil homme qui voit un être qu'il croyait diminué le dominer d'une bonne tête.

Nettement moins sûr de lui à présent, c'est avec une voix apeurée qu'il désigne les seringues jonchant le sol et demande :

 **\- C'est... C'est de la drogue ?**

Il se met à sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et tape frénétiquement des touches d'un geste impatient. _Alors_ _ **maintenant**_ _, tu veux appeler les flics ?_

En collant le combiné à son oreille et en avisant les aiguilles intactes dans la main de l'inconnu, l'homme terrifié se recule et hurle d'une voix stridente :

 **\- Ne... Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ça !**

Mais en voilà une bonne idée. Il suffit à l'ex-commissaire de faire à ce vieil homme exactement la même chose qu'à la douce infirmière : lui injecter une dose de morphine pour qu'il soit hors-circuit un moment et que lui puisse mettre les voiles sans être inquiété de se faire choper.

Mais voilà, dans cette idée, quelque chose le turlupine. Ce con vient de lui gâcher de précieuses réserves de morphine, et bien que le commissaire en ait pris en quantité, le produit ne durera pas éternellement. De plus, l'infirmière... elle était une douce battante. Elle alliait parfaitement sa bonté naturelle et son refus de laisser les apparences l'intimider. Ce connard, c'est tout le contraire. Il ne mérite pas du tout la piqûre bienfaisante de la morphine, ni ses effets apaisants et l'impression de s'évanouir en s'endormant doucement et sans douleur. Non, lui, il mérite un autre traitement.

Alors que le visage du propriétaire du parc s'illumine lorsqu'une voix lui répond enfin à l'autre bout du fil, il n'a pas le temps de se réjouir. Il peut juste loucher sur quatre phalanges refermées avant qu'un poing ne lui brise le nez dans un craquement écœurant. Le portable est lâché à terre l'homme hurle de douleur. Le commissaire le réduit au silence d'un autre coup à la tempe. Alors que sa victime s'effondre sans connaissance sur le sol, l'ex-commissaire écrase sans état d'âme l'appareil d'un coup de talon.

Alors qu'il s'en va, il jure dans sa barbe. Son épaule droite le faisant trop souffrir, il a été obligé d'utiliser sa main gauche, réduisant nettement sa force de frappe. Il peste en maugréant.

 _Connard._ C'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitte l'homme inconscient en fronçant le nez de dégoût alors qu'il lui jette un dernier regard. Le nez explosé défigure complètement le visage de sa victime il n'en est que plus laid.

 **.**

 _Allez, rappelle-toi. Tu les connais, ces mots. Gravés au fer rouge dans ta mémoire, écrits à l'encre de feu sur les lambeaux de ton cœur. Ces mots... un mensonge. Ce sourire... une tromperie. Ces yeux... une escroquerie._

Menteuse... Tu m'as menti. Et j'ai grandi avec la colère qui a embrasé mon âme jusqu'à ne laisser que espoirs calcinés.

 _« Chut, tout va bien, François. Tu vas te cacher là et ne pas faire de bruit, d'accord ? Tout va bien... »_

Tout va bien ? TOUT VA BIEN ?!

 _Le pire mensonge qu'on puisse faire à un enfant qui ne nourrit que rêves et chimères dans un monde de désillusions. Parce que tout n'est pas allé bien. Tout ne va pas bien. Et tout n'ira pas bien._

Tout n'ira jamais bien.

 _Et cet autre mensonge... « François »... Ce n'est pas ton nom._

Je suis le Commissaire, l'Homme, le Bourreau. _François_... François était l'Enfant, la Victime, le Sincère.

 _Conneries. Le Commissaire est déchu, l'Homme est abattu, le Bourreau est remplacé._

Alors... Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

 **.**

Encore cette impression persistante de ce rêve qui se suit, qui l'accuse. Il aurait peut-être dû se shooter davantage, pour rendre son sommeil de plomb ? Non, se raisonne-t-il, il a frôlé le coma il y a peu, il faut qu'il fasse gaffe avec les doses.

Ceci dit, reprendre juste une moitié de dose au cas où, même s'il faut attendre plus longtemps normalement... ça ne doit pas être bien grave. Les médecins sont toujours dix fois trop prudents, de toute façon. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est sorti de l'hôpital malgré les conseils qui le priaient de faire le contraire. C'est pas le cul dans leur chaise qu'il vont faire quelque chose, et le commissaire est quelqu'un qui aime que ses décisions lui appartiennent.

Cette décision aussi lui appartient, et il se sent étrangement satisfait de plonger l'aiguille dans sa cuisse – il le fait toujours au même endroit, pour ne pas avoir trop de marques. Seuls les drogués ont des marques partout. Lui n'est pas un drogué, seulement quelqu'un qui s'aide un peu des miracles de la chimie pour continuer sa route.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'est réveillé. Il a pourtant enfin trouvé un endroit confortable où dormir : ça a été un jeu d'enfant d'entrer par effraction dans cette maison inoccupée. Il a investi le lit avec plaisir, satisfait de sentir autre chose que le cuir défoncé ou le bois détrempé contre son dos. Il comprend immédiatement en voyant deux jeunes passablement éméchés tituber en face de la fenêtre de la chambre ; son instinct l'a prévenu de la présence d'intrus.

Dans l'idéal, il faudrait qu'il sorte d'ici sans que les habitants ne le remarquent – car pas de doute, ce sont bien de ces deux ados bourrés qui possèdent la maison dans laquelle il a dormi. Vu l'état des deux jeunes, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile, d'autant plus qu'il font un boucan du diable en ricanant comme des porcs. L'ex-commissaire ouvre la fenêtre de la chambre et enjambe le rebord en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les propos du couple pour vérifier qu'il ne se dirige pas vers lui.

 **\- Y a pas à dire les soirées comme ça c'est trop génial,** s'enthousiasme le garçon.

 **\- Graaaaaave,** répond sa compagne, très imaginative.

 **\- Tu sais ce que c'est le mieux dans ces moments-là ?**

Alors que la fille lui répond quelque chose d'aussi recherché que sa précédente réplique, l'ancien flic se contorsionne pour réussir à caser sa tête et ses épaules dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il faut qu'il commence à se dépêcher, les voix se rapprochent, rendant par là la conversation inintéressante plus audible et compréhensible.

 **\- Je me rends compte que ce qu'on fait, c'est vraiment rendre justice, tu vois ?**

 **\- Ouais j'avoooouuue...**

Le temps presse. La nuque du commissaire craque désagréablement lorsqu'il pousse d'un coup sec sur son pied resté au sol pour s'extraire hors de la petite ouverture.

 **\- En tout cas cette salope réfléchira à deux fois avant de nous insulter la prochaine fois !**

 **\- Claaaaiiir...**

Le temps se fige une demi-seconde. La conversation vient de se propulser au rang « d'inquiétante » et n'est plus du tout du niveau « banale ». Il devrait n'en avoir rien à foutre. Il a dormi correctement, il a sa morphine, il a une piste concrète sur le Tueur, mais c'est plus fort que lui : des images de jeunes filles en pleurs aux vêtements déchirés et au maquillage détruit vient s'imposer dans sa mémoire. Il en a vu des dizaines, comme ça. Et on dirait bien que quelqu'un en verra une de plus. Mais qu'est-ce que ces petits cons ont fait exactement ?

Changeant radicalement d'objectif – du moins pour le moment – l'ex-commissaire se tortille dans tous les sens pour ressortir de la fenêtre. Il se retrouve à la case départ, à l'intérieur de la chambre. Et se sentant quand même un peu idiot, il se dépêche de trouver une cachette. Il se rabat sur la plus évidente du monde : derrière la porte. Il tend l'oreille.

 **\- Elle mériterait qu'on revienne pour se moquer d'elle, tiens ! Et après ça dit qu'elle le cherchait pas...**

Ce qui dérange le plus l'homme embusqué dans la pièce adjacente à la discussion des adolescents, ce n'est pas la voix dégoulinante de mépris du jeune homme, ni la passivité répugnante de sa compagne, mais bien le « ça » qu'il a utilisé pour désigner une jeune fille qu'il a manifestement... Il réprime un haut-le-cœur incongru qui le menace, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

 **\- La prochaine fois, je pourrais filmer, t'en penses quoi ?**

C'est la goutte d'eau. La colère se transforme en fureur dévastatrice, et l'ancien flic dit d'une voix basse et menaçante :

 **\- Tu seras pas en assez bon état pour faire ça, petit con !**

Alors que les deux sursautent, l'ex-commissaire ne réfléchit pas davantage, enivré par le sentiment puissant qui déferle dans son thorax et la paix factice de la morphine, et se jette sur le jeune homme, trop surpris pour réagir. Et il frappe avec violence sur le visage sans défense, soulagé par une vague malsaine de bien-être qui l'envahit alors qu'il évacue sa rage, ignorant les cris et les pleurs des deux adolescents.

C'est comme si une porte jusque là fermée s'ouvrait dans son esprit, libérant ses instincts primaires et bestiaux, et il n'en a rien à faire, fonçant tête baissée vers cet endroit autrefois interdit par le peu de raison qui lui restait. La douleur s'évanouit au profit d'un vide étrange mais apaisant, un vide qu'il a recherché toute sa vie.

Et il frappe.

 **.**

 _Tu n'es rien. Tu es une ombre. Un fantôme. Un pistolet déchargé. Une gâchette brisée. Un impact inexistant. Un recul inoffensif. Une balle à blanc._

Ce monde...

 _Ce monde te rejette. Comme tout. Comme ta mère... Comme **lui**. _

Ma mère... Elle était...

 _Le soleil. Elle était le Soleil, celui qui t'illumine sans te faire mal aux yeux et qui pourtant rend d'une façon mystérieuse ta journée un peu plus belle. Elle brillait, et quelque part, elle rayonnait._

Et puis...

 _Puis le soleil a sombré, ton monde s'est écroulé, ta vie s'est arrêtée._

Alors j'ai...

 _Alors tu as choisi. Choisi de prendre l'arme que le Tueur avait laissé sans voir ce gamin qui pleurait à s'en dessécher les yeux, choisi d'enlever le cran de sécurité du pistolet, et alors que le Monstre se relevait, étonné, arrêtant un instant les grognements qu'il poussait en accomplissant sa besogne immonde, tu as choisi de tirer._

Je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

 _Pas une seule fois, alors que le premier coup de feu le faisait hurler de souffrance en se tenant le ventre. Alors qu'il te regardait avec douleur et fureur, reflet saisissant parfait de tes propres émotions sur son visage, alors qu'il avait encore son pantalon déboutonné et ses mains sur le soleil, tu as décidé d'être lui. Tu as pris sa place en même temps de prendre sa vie, le canon de la lourde arme collée contre son front._

J'ai cessé de regretter. De ressentir.

 _François a disparu._

Et celui qui deviendra plus tard Commissaire est apparu.

 **.**

Tard dans la nuit – ou tôt dans la matinée, tout dépend du point de vue – l'ancien flic se dirige vers un bar qu'il a aperçu en déambulant avec prudence dans les rues. D'accord, les médicaments et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage. Mais il sent qu'il a vraiment besoin d'un verre. En plus, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il n'a pas réutilisé d'aiguille ! Ça devrait le faire. Aussi, quand il rentre dans le bar, ignorant la mine lasse de la barmaid, il commande sans hésiter un double-whisky. Aussitôt servi, il boit cul-sec la boisson, tendant de nouveau son verre. La femme lui jette un regard qui semble compatissant, mais lui ressert la même chose sans poser de question. Ça lui va.

Du moins, ça lui va jusqu'à ce qu'un mec visiblement bien éméché prenne place lourdement à côté de lui et lance en riant d'une voix grasse :

 **\- Dure nuit ?**

 **\- Ouais,** répond le commissaire, remarquant seulement à cet instant ses articulations rougies de sang.

D'un geste discret mais qu'il tente de faire naturellement, il ramène ses mains à son pantalon et les essuie fébrilement. Il grimace en sentant le picotement de douleur surprenant sur ses phalanges. D'un simple coup d'œil il remarque que ce n'est pas suffisant le sang a séché et reste collé sur sa peau pâle.

Il hausse mentalement les épaules ; son voisin a l'air trop défoncé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, et la barmaid prône visiblement le silence. Il boit donc de nouveau son verre d'un coup, sentant à peine la brûlure de l'alcool descendre jusqu'à son estomac. Mais l'autre décide de poursuivre, insistant :

 **\- Y's'passe quoi dans ta vie pour que tu viennes te bourrer la gueule à cinq heures du matin, mon gars ?**

Sentant l'énervement poindre mais ne voulant pas attirer la suspicion en refusant de répondre, l'ex-commissaire décide la réponse classique :

 **\- J'ai découvert que ma femme me trompe avec un petit jeune.**

Visiblement quelque chose cloche, car l'homme le considère un instant, circonspect, avant d'éclater de rire en face de lui – renvoyant par là son haleine lourde et avinée – et s'exclame :

 **\- Hé bah, elle a du trouver un gamin avec qui baiser, ta femme !**

 _Charmant, trou du cul._ Il avait oublié que cette excuse-là fonctionnait en général pour les hommes un peu plus âgés. C'est vrai qu'il était considéré presque comme un génie, quand il avait passé l'école de police avant d'être majeur. C'était sa ténacité et sa hargne qui l'avaient rapidement fait monter les échelons. L'homme chasse ces pensées de son esprit, se sentant dangereusement s'assombrir.

Il paye en laissant un généreux pourboire – il s'en fout de toute façon, c'est le fric des deux jeunes connards, et la barmaid l'a bien mérité – et se lève prestement. Sa tête lui tourne un instant il serait tombé si un réflexe gauche et maladroit ne l'avait pas poussé à s'agripper au comptoir.

 **\- Dis donc, tu tiens pas l'alcool mon gars !**

Il n'est pas son gars, bordel de merde. Les effets de la morphine semblent tout à coup s'accélérer, le laissant à la limite de l'inconscience alors qu'il s'accroche plus fort au bord du bar. L'alcool a du augmenter les effets du produit. Enragé de se sentir si faible soudain, il se dirige d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie, bien vite bloqué par l'autre qui lui lance :

 **\- Hé, pars pas comme ça !**

Ses forces lui reviennent, la morphine et l'alcool jouant cette fois comme désinhibiteurs de pulsions. Il envoie son premier coup dans la mâchoire du crétin qui lui barrait la route. La porte dans son esprit s'ouvre de nouveau, bien plus facilement cette fois-ci. Le calme domine ses pensées emportées dans la tourmente de la tempête, et de nouveau sa peau blanche se colore d'écarlate.

 **.**

 _C'est pour ça, que peut-être sans même t'en rendre compte toi-même, tu lui en as tant voulu, au Tueur._

Ils étaient exactement _pareils_.

 _Un tueur en série nécrophile. Brun. Puissant. Dangereux._

Les mêmes. Les mêmes.

 _Le garçon a menacé de réapparaître. Après tout ce temps, toutes ces victoires sur les autres Tueurs, ces ordures qui avaient brisé des mères et déchiré des familles, celui-là était **différent** de par sa **ressemblance**. Cruelle ironie._

L'ironie... Elle m'a toujours collée aux basques.

 _Mais celle-là, c'était l'ironie ultime. Elle t'a montré un démon que tu ne pouvais pas exorciser. Pourtant, tu y croyais ! Tu pensais que tu pouvais t'en sortir !_

J'avais l'espoir de nouveau...

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir, pendant un instant, ressenti à nouveau ? Tu t'es ouvert, alors que c'était si facile, de rester la tête dans le sable._

Parce que...

 _Parce que c'était lui. C'était **Gydias**. _

Alors...

 _Tu as oublié ta fragilité. Tu as cru en lui. Les sentiments t'ont fait ignorer tous ces petits gestes qui t'auraient mis la puce à l'oreille avant. La façon dont il écoutait le Tueur. La façon dont il lui parlait. Ces regards un peu plus brillants quand tu lui disait de venir avec toi pour suivre une piste sur ton monstre._

Parce que...

 _Parce que tu lui avais confié ta vie. Et pourtant, c'était tellement évident !_

Quand j'ai compris, dans cette cave... Tout est devenu si clair... Les zones d'ombre se sont juste... effacées.

 _L'horreur t'a fauché. Et parce que tu avais accepté de t'ouvrir, de ressentir, tu t'es tout pris de plein fouet._

Alors je suis tombé plus bas que terre. Me rabaissant, suppliant pour ma vie, un seul mot bloqué dans la gorge...

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

Je savais que parfois, j'étais injuste avec lui. Irritable, agressif. Que souvent, je lui faisait subir mes sautes d'humeur. Que j'avais tendance à le traiter comme un incapable, ou un moins que rien. Mais...

 _Mais tu pensais qu'il t'avait compris._

Je réalise seulement aujourd'hui que ce n'était que vaste machinerie de sa part. Gydias ne comprend que Gydias. Il a beau dire le contraire, il ne comprendra jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Il en est incapable. Mais pour moi...

 _Il était ce qui te faisait redevenir humain. Ça aussi, c'est ironique : tu te montrais tellement méprisant envers lui que tu le déshumanisais complètement._

Ce n'est que justice, après tout.

 _Ou du moins vengeance explicable. L'objet se bat pour être humain aux yeux du commissaire, mais lassé de ce manque de reconnaissance, il casse l'humain et le rend objet brisé._

Objet devient humain bourreau, humain devient objet victime.

 _Ironie grinçante et envahissante._

J'ai été...

 _Si faible._

Si faible.

 _ **SI FAIBLE.**_

 **.**

Le commissaire n'est plus faible.

Ceci dit, il n'est plus commissaire.

Il n'est peut-être même plus humain.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Monstre libéré_

 _Qui hurle et tue_

 _Dans la chaleur du midi_

* * *

Oh, joie. x'D

Contrairement à l'abus de chocolat, l'abus de review est excellent pour la santé de l'auteure et la rend plus productive 8D


	3. Soir

**HEY !** Surprise, je suis vivante ! On n'y croyait plus, hein ?

Bon, voilà la suite, et normalement la fin. Très (très) court, par rapport aux deux premiers chapitres, mais je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais dire dans cette fic. Pas la peine de faire trop long si c'est ennuyeux ou décevant. Donc enjoy quand même !

Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à vos reviews. Je sais. Et je suis désolée. Du coup, je fais jamais ça d'habitude, mais je vais y répondre ici, y compris pour ceux/celles qui ont un compte. Je m'y perd, sinon, j'ai trop de trucs embrouillés à répondre. Là au moins, c'est pour les reviews de Hésitation et c'est tout, et c'est aussi simple.

 **noctum** : J'adore voir les gens buller 8D Et même si tu sens que tu ne dis pas grand chose, crois-moi, une review c'est déjà beaucoup. Enfin, deux maintenant. DEUX REVIEWS DE TOI DUR CETTE FIC ! Faut pas sous-estimer ça, tu m'es d'un grand soutien, alors vraiment, merci ! Et... "beaucoup trop bien"... Nan mais... ça existe ? xD  
 **La Mandragore de Nantes** : Bon, déjà, je pense que tu mérites des excuses à genoux, toi. Je n'ai pas tenu ma parole. Sache que j'ai lu la suite et qu'une review devrait arriver très bientôt (demain ou après-demain), mais que pour le dernier chapitre, et que j'ai deux idées de fic en tête pour  NMTVCQTD. Et de rien, sinon, pour la pub ! Ça me coûte rien, ça me fait plaisir, ça te fait plaisir, et ça fait plaisir aux gens qui découvriront peut-être tes fics ! Elles méritent ce petit coup de pub, elles sont vraiment géniales. Pour ta question dans je-ne-sais-plus-quel chapitre de NMTVCQTD, d'ailleurs, oui, je pense que tu pourrais être un écrivain, et un bon écrivain. Tes intrigues sont prenantes et construites, tu manies beaucoup de personnages sans nous perdre ni te perdre toi-même, et tu arrives à nous faire apprécier chacun à sa manière, par leur passé, leur fragilité, leur détermination, leur destin. Et ça, c'est beau. Sache que si jamais tu sors un livre un jour, je serai très heureuse de le lire. Et je ne pense pas être la seule ! Bon, je m'écarte un peu du RàR mais je voulais vraiment te le dire ^^ Ainsi qu'un grand merci, bien sûr ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise :D  
 **Mad Calypso** : Je te pardonne tes reviews sans aucun souci, t'as même pas besoin de pardon, hein, tu m'en laisses et c'est déjà génial en soi ;) Et puis de toute façon je te pardonne tout toi donc bon xD Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir reviewé tes fics dernièrement, j'ai beaucoup de retard, notamment sur  ANDLL, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contretemps. Merci de ton enthousiasme qui me fait tellement chaud au cœur, merci d'écrire des fics qui m'inspirent autant, merci de me laisser si souvent des reviews !  
 **Peter Queen** : Bon, c'est sûr, archi-sûr, archi-archi-sûr, tu es ma muse. (Si d'autres lecteurs/lectrices et/ou revieweurs/revieweuses lisent ceci, je vous aime vraiment, faut pas croire, vous aussi votre attention me comble de joie. Mais entre me donner un sourire-banane pendant des heures et être ma muse, y a un grand pas. Désolée ^^') (Cœur à **Mad Calypso** qui est aussi une de mes muses, mais grâce à ses textes) (Le truc des parenthèses c'est d'elle d'ailleurs lol) BREF ! Je te jure, quand j'ai vu ta review sur  Espoir ? Plus d'espoir ? alors que j'en n'ai même pas encore parlé, ton petit clin d'œil sur La Triste vie du Patron de **MlleOcatopus** , tes deux splendides reviews sur Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça et sur celle-ci... Et c'est ta petite review inquiète mais adorable qui m'a achevée (j'ai tellement honte, **La Mandragore de Nantes** aussi a demandé de mes nouvelles T^T). Vraiment. Tu es trop mignon. Tu me donnes envie de te faire pleins de câlins. Et des bisous. Et de m'excuser à plat ventre, aussi (accessoirement). Ce que je fais de ce pas : PARDOOOON ! *se jette au sol (enfin, se splatche comme une merde serait un terme plus exact)* J'expliquerai les raisons de mon absence sur  Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais revenons donc à Hésitation ! Comme tu avais l'air de te poser quelques questions, je vais essayer de t'éclairer un peu : déjà, la fille/victime, si si, c'est exactement ce que tu penses. Unknown Movies est un univers sombre, et ce genre de chose, qui fait partie des pires vices de l'humanité, me paraissait cohérent à placer. Ensuite, pour le Commissaire... Bah, disons que tu n'as pas tout à fait raison... mais pas tout à fait tort non plus. Je m'explique : le chapitre 2 est le chapitre le plus construit et réfléchi de cette fanfic. Une apothéose, en quelque sorte, d'où mon arrachage de cheveux sur le chapitre 3 d'ailleurs, qui n'a forcément pas la même intensité (mon Dieu que ça sonne vantard alors qu'en fait je sais toujours pas quoi en penser vraiment...). En fait, les passages en italique étaient écrits depuis longtemps et condensés en un seul bloc à la base ça faisait très longtemps que je pensais que le Commissaire s'acharnait plus sur le Tueur que sur les autres, et pour une raison particulière. Bref, j'ai ensuite écrit sur la recherche du Tueur... et ça n'allait plus. Il fallait que cette recherche dure, sans donner trop d'effet de longueur, et il fallait que le Commissaire se retrouve presque au même niveau que celui du Tueur. Je pense vraiment que si le Commissaire n'avait pas été tué par le Tueur, il en serait ressorti avec des séquelles très lourdes. Lui, l'homme fort, juste, sûr de lui, qui supplie à la fin... sa fierté l'aurait fait payé un tel retournement de situation. Et j'ai voulu passer du stade de héros (coucou **Mad** !) à celui d'homme (chapitre 1), puis de celui d'homme à celui de... bah, de monstre (chapitre 2). Les épisodes, au fur et à mesure, si tu relis, sont de plus en plus violents et de moins en moins justifiés. Il a été prévenant avec l'infirmière, et l'a plus attaquée en désespoir de cause. Avec le propriétaire du parc, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait poursuivre sa route, mais il a été extrêmement violent : un coup qui assomme quelqu'un, c'est pas une petite gifle ! Pour le couple d'ados, il avait le choix : il aurait pu appeler anonymement la police, par exemple. Mais il a décidé de faire justice lui-même, utilisant une justice tordue qui était en fait plus un prétexte pour laisser s'exprimer sa violence qu'autre chose. (La porte qui se débloque c'était la métaphore de la maîtrise de soi qui disparaît complètement.) Je ne précise pas l'état des jeunes après, mais vu sa perte de contrôle, il a très bien pu les battre à mort. Et enfin, le mec bourré du bar, il n'a rien fait de mal : il était juste un peu lourd et collant, mais il n'a commis aucun crime et ne l'entravait pas dans sa route ! Et là, c'est la fin : le Commissaire laisse s'exprimer sa violence sans aucun autre argument que celui de sa rage. Il devient un monstre. Et c'est dans ce chapitre 3 que tu vas voir les conséquences d'êtres mis au même niveau que celui du Tueur ! J'espère que mes explications (à rallonge, BORDEL) t'auront permis de mieux comprendre :) Et bonne lecture, mon petit revieweur préféré !

Vous l'aurez compris, JE VOUS AIME LES GENS ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'aurais laissé tomber si vous n'aviez pas été là. J'aime ce fandom putain ! Mais je vous aime encore plus ! (Au secours, je me suis transformée en bisounours)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Soir **

_Méchant, méchant commissaire court le soir, il va tuer, il va brûler, il va te nuire, il va te nuire !_

 _Méchant, méchant commissaire ne s'arrêtera pas, ne s'arrêtera pas, ne te laisse pas séduire !_

 _Méchant, méchant commissaire va finir dévoré, va finir dévoré, avant de tout détruire !_

 **.**

 **.**

Ça y est. Il sait où ils sont. À force d'acharnement et de persévérance, il a trouvé.

Et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Oh, pas qu'il ne brûle pas tout simplement de les tuer, là, tous les deux, et enfin accomplir ce pour quoi il est venu. Sa détermination est sans faille, sa violence est sans borne, sa froideur est sans égal. Mais malgré cela, face au spectacle qui s'offre sous ses yeux, le Commissaire éraille sa détermination, le Bourreau tait sa violence, l'Homme oublie sa froideur.

Submergé de doutes face à la fragile vie de l'enfant qui pèse désormais dans la balance.

Cet enfant, qui se tient face à deux Tueurs en puissance – ou plutôt menacé par l'un et parlant à l'autre en face de lui – lui rappelle inévitablement le petit François, sauf que François a survécu, et celui-ci risque bien de ne pas avoir cette chance.

 **.**

 _La chance et l'ironie, s'entrecroisant dans cette vie que j'ai choisi de mener._

 _L'ironie a toujours été présente._

 _Mais..._

 _Peut-on appeler « chance » le fait d'avoir survécu ?_

 _Oh..._

 _Il aurait été tellement miséricordieux de mourir près du soleil._

 _Tellement miséricordieux..._

 **.**

Le commissaire s'ébroue, déstabilisé. Pendant une poignée de secondes, son esprit s'est déconnecté de la réalité.

Il jette un regard suspicieux sur ses réserves de morphine qui s'amenuisent à vue d'œil. L'analgésique aurait-il détérioré ses capacités à ce point ?

Il secoue la tête. Non, impossible. Il n'en est pas là. Certes, pour tuer cette douleur qui le ronge et l'empêche de se mouvoir correctement, il en a pris plus que ce qu'il devrait, mais une perte de conscience de quelques secondes ne peut pas être associée à la prise intempestive de morphine.

De toute façon, il en a trop besoin.

 **.**

 _Corps brisé qui se meut malgré tout grâce à la meilleure des motivations possibles : la vengeance..._

 _« Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort », hein ?_

 _Ironie, ironie, ironie qui efface ces larmes de l'âme et embrase cette haine de soi ! (Et cette haine de moi-même est dissimulée par cette haine dirigée vers le Tueur... Vers **les Tueurs**...)_

 **.**

Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose ; n'importe quoi. Aussi, en voyant à quel point les trois personnages semblent enfoncés dans leur propre monde _(et ce monde est peut-être douloureux aussi, en as-tu conscience ?)_ , il décide de prendre le risque de se rapprocher. S'il peut jauger la situation, la balance pourrait bien se pencher en sa faveur _(fou, fou que tu es ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'es pas destiné à être sur le dessus de la Roue qui t'écrase ?)_.

Les paroles portées par le vent qui parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles aiguisées le plongent dans une abîme de perplexité. Il ne comprend pas.

 **.**

 _COMMENT CE TUEUR POURRAIT-IL SE SOUCIER DE LA VIE D'UN ENFANT ?!_

 _Oh, cruelle inversion des rôles et des valeurs..._

 _Le Bien et le Mal s'entrechoquent dans une mélodie stridente et discordante..._

 **.**

Le temps presse.

Et il hésite. Écoute. Nie. _(Comme toujours, comme toujours tu refuses la réalité qui s'offre à tes yeux brûlés par le sel de tes larmes et les horreurs d'un monde qui n'était pas fait pour toi...)_

Et alors, alors qu'il comprend que l'enfant va mourir, l'aiguille du Temps s'arrête. _(Une fois, une seule et unique fois, le Destin se penche sur toi et te fait le plus beau des cadeaux : le Choix.)_

Le Tueur, ou plutôt l'ombre du Tueur, à présent éclipsé par la folie meurtrière de celui qui fut une fois leur compagnon à tous deux, tente de _protéger_ l'enfant _(t'est-il arrivé de penser que peut-être, tout Tueur qu'il est, lui aussi a eu une enfance qui l'a brisé ?)_. Pendant une seconde, le Commissaire a cru qu'avec ces **« Tais-toi »** désespérés, le Tueur réprimait ses pulsions _(alors tu savais ! Tu savais que toute cette quête n'était pas pure malveillance de sa part, mais bien la même chose que toi, appel déchirant d'un enfant déchiré !)_ , mais maintenant il sait.

 **.**

 _Trois êtres brisés_

 _Qui se rencontrent_

 _Au carrefour du Destin..._

 _Entends-tu le Ciel retenir son souffle ?_

 **.**

Et il fait son Choix.

Il tire, une fois, une unique fois.

Le temps reprend son cours sous un corps ensanglanté qui chute.

L'amertume consume les protagonistes de cette macabre comédie.

 **.**

 _Était-ce le bon choix ? Tu ne peux empêcher le doute de ronger ta détermination._

 _Tu as enfin eu la chance de faire un Choix, et tu as saisi cette chance avec le dernier sursaut d'un mourant._

 _Était-ce le bon choix ?_

 _Tu la connais, maintenant, la fin de ce livre. Elle n'a pas encore été écrite. Elle n'a pas encore été lue. Mais dans une lucidité et une clarté que tu n'auras plus, tu devines la fin._

 _Dis-moi, ce livre... Auras-tu le temps de m'en chanter les lignes ?_

 **.**

Alors que le corps de Gydias s'effondre, touché au cœur, que le Tueur se retourne vers le nouveau protagoniste inattendu et que l'enfant, intelligent, court, court loin de cette folie et de la mort, le Temps s'accélère.

Soudain frénétique, la trotteuse vole sur l'horloge de la vie, prend à peine le temps de faire cliqueter les secondes, et ils se regardent, tous les deux brisés et figés, n'osant pas faire le premier geste, arrêté par un quelque chose qui les dépasse, et ils s'observent, et au fond du regard de l'autre, chacun _comprend_. _(Mais le Temps hurle et siffle aux oreilles, et c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard...)_

 **.**

 _Lenteur infinie dans cette vie qui ne nous laisse jamais le temps_

 _Je regrette, tu regrettes, je cherche un pistolet, tu dégaines, et si seulement, si seulement..._

 _Si seulement quoi ?_

 **.**

Deux coups de feu retentissent, ignorant entre eux, touchant presque leurs pieds, le cadavre de cet enfant brisé qui a trompé, manipulé, tenté d'exister. Deux centenaires se regardent, fatigués de la vie, et pourtant refusant la mort.

Et dans un sursaut de lâcheté, les deux ferment les yeux.

Ils tombent, butant sur le même corps, ni vraiment vivants ni vraiment morts. Ancrent encore une fois, comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Pleurent pour les souffrances de l'autre, à défaut de pleurer pour eux-mêmes.

Et dans ce monde qui se teinte toujours d'écarlate, le Commissaire lève les yeux, brûlé vif sous cet accès de Folie, et rit, rit de sa déchéance, rit de la mort, rit du Tueur et de lui-même.

Les seringues de morphine tombent au sol, agressant ses oreilles, et il se dit que ce n'est pas important, de toute façon _(puisque c'est la fin, que tu ne tiendras pas)_.

Puis soudain, le monde se teinte de jaune.

Levant les yeux vers le soleil, n'ayant pas la force de mettre sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux agressés par cette lumière si pure, l'Homme se fige. Il ne rit plus, tout à coup.

En voyant cette étoile qui a éclipsé toutes les autres, il sent la barrière, la toute dernière barrière, se briser en un claquement sec.

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis que François est mort, le Bourreau pleure. Sans honte.

C'est comme si une dernière fois, ces larmes le lavaient de ses actes, et sentant la chaleur de sa mère l'envelopper, le Commissaire laisse échapper une dernière larme sous le regard douloureux du Tueur. _(Et peut-être que le Tueur, tout Tueur qu'il soit, pleure aussi.)_

Il ferme les yeux.

Et enfin, il n'a plus mal.

 **.**

Icare, en s'approchant trop près du soleil, s'est brûlé les ailes.

François, en le touchant naïvement, a fini calciné dans le monde embrasé de misère.

Le commissaire a rejeté le soleil de toutes ses forces, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour ne pas le regarder.

Pourtant, le soleil a toujours été là. Il a toujours été bienveillant. Et s'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, eux aussi, ils auraient pu le laisser entrer dans leurs vies.

Au lieu de quoi, son éclat a volé le leur.

 **.**

 _Maman... J'ai peur..._

 _Je sais, François, je sais. Tout va bien. D'accord ? C'est fini. Tout va bien. Tu peux fermer les yeux._

 _Je t'aime, maman..._

 _Je sais, mon fils, je sais..._

 _..._

 _C'est ce qui a causé ta perte._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Monstre enfant_

 _Qui sourit et s'éteint_

 _Dans l'astre couchant du soir_

* * *

Je ne marque pas « Complete » pour l'instant. J'hésite pour faire un épilogue. J'ai des idées. Je devrai peut-être. Sinon, ça va, pas trop démoralisés ? Il vous reste assez de force pour me laisser un ch'tite review ? Allez ? *secoue son ordinateur comme une mendiante*


	4. Nuit

MAIS SI, IL S'AGIT BIEN D'UN ÉPILOGUE, MES AMIS ! Bon, très court, mais correct. Je crois.

Comme au chapitre précédent, je vais répondre aux reviews ici.  
 **Peter Queen** : Gah, tu m'as tuée. Presque littéralement, je t'assure ! Bon en fait, je me suis étouffée en buvant un verre d'eau (oui, c'est la classe, je sais) xD Merci, MERCI, MERCI ! C'est tellement... Tu es tellement... Bon sang que je t'aime, toi.  
 **Mad Calypso** : Oui, je te pardonne tout, parce que j'aime trop tes textes, et que recevoir une review (et de toi en prime !), ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Merci en tout cas ^^  
 **LolaLola23111963** (bordel, c'est compliqué à recopier x3) : Merci beaucoup, espèce de détraquée ! Quant à ta proposition, eh bien... C'est pas vraiment... Bah, tu verras ;)

Bonne lecture mes choupinous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une dernière review en partant, c'est dans le rectangle en bas !

* * *

 **Épilogue : Nuit**

Dans un silence presque respectueux, un rayon de lune, un instant, éclaire trois corps enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres. Comme ils ont étés liés dans leur vie, ils le sont dans la mort.

Mais alors que le rayon de lune passe sur un visage ensanglanté et s'apprête à repartir, deux yeux s'ouvrent. Et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, l'éclat macabre qui brille dans ces pupilles est effrayant.

Il a tiré, lui aussi. Sauf que lui, il a mieux tiré.

Il se demande un instant s'ils voulaient vraiment faire mouche. Il suppose que c'est l'entraînement quand l'un a studieusement appris à éviter les points vitaux, l'autre, au contraire, a précipitamment appris à les toucher en urgence. On ne refait pas les vieilles habitudes, aussi mauvaises soient-elles.

Il tousse un instant, goûtant ce goût désagréable de sang et de larmes dans sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pleuré ?

Apercevant une seringue de morphine, c'est un instinct primaire de survie qui pousse sa main à la saisir et à s'injecter le produit dans le corps. Il ne sait pas encore s'il aura la force de se relever.

Pendant un instant où tout était remis en question, ils se sont vus. Vulnérable sous ce regard qui ne faisait que lui renvoyer son reflet, il a vu ses faux-semblants se briser en milliers d'éclats.

S'il se relève... Pourra-t-il faire comme avant ?

S'il se relève... Pourra-t-il oser vivre ?

S'il se relève... Pourra-t-il oublier ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. On n'oublie pas le jour où tout notre monde s'effondre. Pour lui, c'est la deuxième fois. Mais peut-être que de cette deuxième fois, il en ressortira autre chose... Quelque chose qui mérite de se relever ?

L'anti-douleur se propage dans ses veines ; la douleur s'estompe. Curieux. Il n'a pas l'impression d'aller mieux.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit se relever. Dans le doute, il presse une main peu convaincue sur son ventre troué. Et dans un halètement plus fort, il s'aide de l'autre main pour se redresser. Les corps autour de lui, comme pour le retenir, retombent sur ses jambes.

Une tristesse insondable l'envahit.

Délicatement, il repousse ce qui fut un corps vivant et à présent cette masse informe qui l'entrave, et se met à genoux.

Et alors, il prend le temps de retourner les deux corps et de regarder leurs yeux. Gris presque noir. La même couleur, tous les trois. Même les yeux leur crient à quel point ils sont semblables.

Et en un geste doux, il ferme les deux paires de paupières, cachant ce monde de fous à ces deux enfants qui y ont succombé.

Lui aussi, il y a succombé.

Alors... Est-ce qu'il peut se relever ?

 **.**

 **\- Vous vous trompez. Y a quelque chose d'intéressant, là-bas.**

 **\- Et quoi donc ?**

 **\- Mes parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Il ne reste que lui_

 _Qui se relève_

 _Avec tous leurs cœurs d'enfants_

* * *

Alors, alors ? :3 *sautille comme un chien fou*


End file.
